Belonging to the Da Vinci of Death
by Egyptian scorpian
Summary: The Da Vinci of Death acquires a new slave. Warning: Don't like don't read. Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and Gypsy.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

_A.N.: I'M BAAAACK. Now I recently saw RED 2 and I loved it. I especially loved the character Han. I know some of you are still waiting for an update on Sapphire, but I am having major writers block with it. If you have any suggestions for it I will look over them and give you credit if I use your idea. Anyway….hope you like this story. I own nothing but this plot and the OC characters. _

Chapter One: First meeting

Han Cho-Bai, known to his clients and "friends" as The Da Vinci of Death, always prided himself on having the best. Everything from sleek supercars to high class private planes, he always got what he wanted. Being the best contract killer in the world certainly helped him to maintain his luxurious lifestyle.

Hence why he was meeting with yet another client. A man by the name of Paulo Richards, had hired him to take out a 'rat' by the name of Bruce Mason. Mason had apparently been leaking crucial information to Richards' competition, so Han made him disappear while spreading enough evidence to pin the crime on the said competition. Richards was once considered a very dangerous man by many with a lot of connections in many of the world's black markets, drug trades, and illegal slave auctions. Now however, rumors circulated of him being ill and losing money on bad investments.

'Which does not bode well for him,' Han mused to himself as he walked up to the address and pressed the buzzer.

"State your name and business." the guard on the other end said.

"Han here to collect." Han said without hesitation.

There was silence on the other end for a brief second, before the gate swung open to reveal the vast estate. An older woman of about fifty stood there with about ten guards.

Han rolled his eyes before allowing them to search him and remove whatever weapons he had on his person. 'Like I can't kill without my weapons.'

Once they were done the guards stepped away leaving him with the old woman, whom he recognized as the head maid named Tina.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Han, we were not expecting you. Welcome back to Hidden Triad." She said with a small bow of her head. "Please follow me."

Han followed the old woman for several minutes before being led out into a large garden.

"Mr. Richards is in his study," Tina said as she turned to face him. "Please wait here while I inform him of your arrival."

With that Tina left him alone to wander the gardens. He hoped that Richards wouldn't be dumb enough to keep him waiting for long. 'He's already on my shit list.'

He was wandering past a grove of jacaranda trees when a series of splashes pulled him from his thoughts. Curious, yet cautious he traced the sound to a small pond. He froze near the base of one of the trees. There dancing in the pond was a young girl, perhaps no more than eighteen, dressed in jean shorts and white wife beater. She was tiny, only about five feet tall, but she had an hour glass figure that most women would kill for.

Her brown skin seemed to glow in the early morning sunlight and her hair almost as dark as his own, was twisted into long thin braids that seemed to cascade around her. He must have made a noise for she turned suddenly, her doe-like brown eyes wide with shock, fear, and curiosity. They stared at each other, like a predator and its prey acknowledging each other for the first time. She looked like a water nymph standing there, the water sparkling off her lashes, hair, and skin like tiny diamonds. It was in that moment Han knew he had to have her.

'And I always get what I want.' He thought to himself as he made to take a step towards her.

The girl came out of her stupor and began to back up slowly when they both heard Tina's voice float through the air.

"Mr. Han? Mr. Han?"

Han cursed under his breath before casting one last burning look at the chocolate water nymph and heading back the way he came.

"Mr. Han," Tina greeted when she saw him. "Mr. Richards is ready for you."

Han wordlessly followed her and after a few moments they came to a halt in front of the study. Tina opened the door and stepped aside to allow Han into the room. Han saw his client, a caramel toned man slightly older than himself who had a jagged scar on his left cheek. By his side stood a man that he recognized from his past visits as his son. 'One of them at least.' Richards was known to have a multitude of children, some he treated as his heirs and others as cheap commodities and bargaining chips.

"Mr. Richards," Tina said. "Mr. Han is here to see you."

"Ah Mr. Han." He laughed nervously. "Please have a seat. Refreshments?"

"No. I won't be here long." Han said as he sat down before nonchalantly pulling a severed finger, a two tone gold ring still attached to it, from his pocket and tossing it in front of Richards. "Let's get down to business."

"I see the job went well," Richards said twitching nervously. "Are you sure you don't want…"

"Enough small talk Richards." Han hissed. "Where is my money?"

"H…Hawthorne, give Mr. Han the briefcase so he can leave."

Hawthorne frowned at his father's cowardice before handing the assassin the brief case. Han sneered when he felt the light weight of it.

"This is not the amount we agreed on." He said, his voice laced with anger. He hated when people tried to cut him short on his payments.

"Well, you see. I don't have all of it just yet…."

Han grab the nearby letter opener and pressed the point against the old man's throat. Hawthorne jumped up to defend his father and was hit in the head with the brief case. "That's such a shame."

"Wait!" Richards said a bit frantic. He may be a dangerous man but he was a coward deep down and Han knew it. "I'll give you anything you want! Planes, cars, private estates, anything! Just name your price."

"Anything you say?" Han said removing the letter opener.

"Yes yes, anything at all." Richards said as he rubbed his throat. Han sat back and folded his hands under his chin while he stared coldly at Richards. Once the disgraced crime lord broke out into a cold sweat he spoke.

"There was a girl in the gardens wading in the pond by the jacaranda trees. Bring her to me."

Richards felt both relief and dread fill his body. There was only one girl who ventured to that particular pond. He had been hoping to sell her after she turned eighteen the next day; with her beauty and various talents she was bound to fetch a large sum.

'Maybe he didn't get a good look at her. If so I can use that to my advantage.' He looked at Han nervously before opening his mouth to speak.

"Don't insult me by lying," Han said, as he moved to sit in front of the fireplace.

"Um yes well," Richards paled as he turned to his son, who was still holding his face in pain. "Hawthorne, go find the girl, she is probably in the gardens again. Have Keera clean her up and bring her back here."

Hawthorne cast a stormy glare at Han's back, which the assassin ignored, before storming off to do as his father asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Gypsy

Chapter Two: Gypsy

Gypsy looked around nervously as she sat with her feet in what had been her mother's favorite pond. The strange man, Mr. Han, had put her one edge. After he had left she stood frozen for a time, still entranced by his sharp eyes. Finally she moved to sit at the edge of the pond, unsure if her legs were steady enough to hold her up any longer. She picked up a water lily, admiring the soft petals.

'His eyes seemed to say that I would be his,' she slowly kicked her feet around in the water, shivering as she remembered the dark promise those eyes held. 'It was like he was trying to burn a claim on me with just that one glance.'

Gypsy trembled at the thought of what might have happened if Tina had not come to collect him. 'Somehow I don't think that would have stopped him. He looks like the type of man who always gets what he wants.'

"I knew I'd find you here. You always did love the water, just like your mother."

Gypsy turned to look at the person behind her. Keera, her father's favorite, had taken her in when her mother had been killed. She was a tall woman with olive colored skin whose normally sparkling green eyes seemed to be dull and holding back tears.

"Your father wants to see you in his study." the green eyed woman said.

Gypsy froze when she heard those words. She had dreaded hearing them her entire life. Anytime her father wanted to see any of his children that stayed in the harem, they never came back.

It was no secret that her father would sometimes trade some of his less favored children once they turned eighteen for services rendered, or as a merger. Hell he even sold a few at his own auctions if he thought they would fetch a decent price. She didn't know which was worse.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Gypsy nodded numbly and followed Keera to the "harem." There she followed Keera into the spa like bathroom and found a few of the maids waiting for her with a hot bath. Normally she would have put up a fight about someone else bathing her, but she didn't want to argue.

The maids turned their heads and she undressed before slipping into the lavender scented water. She sat as if frozen as the maids bathed her, only moving if they asked her to. Once she was clean they took her out of the water, dried her off, and put her in a sheer white thong and matching bra. 'Perfect for a virgin sacrifice,' she groused.

Keera dismissed them with a wave of her hand and pulled Gypsy over to the nearby vanity.

"He only had one more day until my birthday and he couldn't even wait could he?" she whispered, tears slipping silently down her face.

"Shhh, it will be ok." Keera pulled her close to her chest and let her cry freely. The two sat there for a few more minutes before finally calming down enough to speak.

"I have something for you," Keera said, reaching into a nearby drawer and pulled out two neatly wrapped gifts.

Gypsy sniffled a little before opening both packages, her eyes widening in surprise. The first held her mother's favorite hair ornament, a mother of pearl water lily and the other contained her mother's black dagger. The blade was serrated, and the hilt had a silver water lily carved into it. She looked at Keera, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

"I was going to give them to you tomorrow but…" Gypsy cut her off with a fierce hug, which she returned.

They stayed like that for a moment, before a buzzer went off alerting them to the dwindling time. Keera hurriedly placed the water lily in Gypsy's hair before dressing her in a knee length silk robe, and slipping the dagger into one of the interior hidden pockets.

At that time, Hawthorne came waltzing into the room his face still marred with red mark that the briefcase had left.

"Well, well," he said as he openly eyed her. "Don't you look appetizing?"

Gypsy glared and flipped him off. She had always hated this particular brother. She didn't like how he looked at her. It was well known that he lusted after her, luckily her father had seen too much potential for her to catch a decent price for him to allow it. 'The only decent thing he has ever done for me anyway.'

Hawthorne sneered, roughly grabbed her arm and began pulling her out of the harem a protesting Keera's right behind them. Gypsy fought and stumbled, trying to keep up with her older brother's longer strides. When they reached her father's study, Hawthorne barreled through the door.

"Here," he sneered as he shoved her into the center of the room. Gypsy would have glared at him if she hadn't been too terrified to look up.

"Is she to your liking Mr. Han?" she heard her father ask. Gasping in shock she looked up quickly, and saw the man from the gardens standing by the fireplace. When he turned to look at her, she stumbled back in Keera's arms shaking.

'Oh God, he is going to eat me alive,' she whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3: Travel by air and land

A.N.: I am going to try and incorporate some of the Korean language in the story starting in the next chapter, if any one knows the language and sees any mistakes please private message me so I can fix them. I own nothing but this plot and the OC characters.

Chapter Three: Travel by air and land

Han swirled his wine as he watched his newest acquisition. Gypsy sat staring out the plane window, watching the sunlight flicker over the clouds, as she fidgeted nervously. She jumped when he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Come here," he said crooking a finger he beckoned her over towards him. Gypsy jumped at the sound of his voice, but readily obeyed. She moved quickly to stand in front of him, unsure of what to do. Han looked her over once again before placing his wine on the table and pulling her onto his lap.

"What's your name?" he asked as he played with her braids.

"G…gypsy Noel" she said and then hastily added "Sir."

"Hmmm Gypsy, an interesting name. How old are you?"

"Seventeen Sir," feeling him freeze slightly she hurriedly continued. "I….I turn eighteen tomorrow though."

'Hmmm,' he mused to himself. 'I seem to have gotten her just in time.'

"Are you a virgin?"

This time Gypsy froze her eyes comically wide, a faint blush dusting her brown cheeks. She nodded her head and suddenly wished she could disappear. A sharp swat to her rear caused her to let out an outraged and startled squeak. When she attempted to rub the sting away a large hand grabbed her wrist.

"I asked you a question and I expect a verbal answer Little Girl."

"Yes Sir," Gypsy flushed with embarrassment. "I…I'm a virgin."

"Perfect," he purred as he continued to play with her braids. "We have a few things to discuss."

"Sir?"

"I am a fair man, and but I am strict. I have very few rules for you and I expect that they are followed. Do not lie to me ever. Don't ever make me repeat myself, you won't like the outcome. You are to answer me verbally unless I have ordered your silence. You will never disrespect me.

Placing a crooked finger under her chin he turned her head so that she was looking him in the eye. "Any breaking of these rules will result in a punishment of my choosing, are we clear?"

"Crystal Sir," she said.

"Good. Now when we get back to my home, you will be put on a strict health and beauty regimen that you will always follow unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes Sir."

They sat in silence for a while after that. Han resumed sipping his wine, his hand still playing in her hair. Gypsy for her part gradually relaxed as she stared out the window once more. She couldn't help but still feel numb.

'I wish momma was here,' she thought sadly. 'At least she would be able to talk me through this." Her thoughts were eventually silenced by exhaustion and nerves, her head falling to rest on Han's shoulder. Han easily adjusted her and gently caressed the side of her face.

"Sleep while you can Little Nymph, as soon as we are home your training begins."

…

Six Hours Later…..

"Mr. Han," the pilot said over the intercom. "We have reached out destination and will be landing soon. Your assistant is waiting with the car."

"Finally," Han sighed relieved when the plane began to make its decent. As much as he loved being in the air, he was rather eager to get his new plaything home. Looking down at her, he watched in amusement as she was startled awake by the plane's landing. She appeared to be a bit disoriented so he rubbed her back gently to sooth her.

"Come on little Nymph," he said as he brought them both to their feet.

Gypsy looked up at him hesitantly. Han wordlessly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a simple looking collar with an attached chain.

Satisfied, he began walking towards the exit. Gypsy shook her head to gather her bearings, before a slight tug on the leash had her following at his heels. At the bottom of the planes steps, stood a peppy blonde woman with an almost too cheery look on her face. The look changed to one of confusion when she spotted Gypsy.

"Welcome back Mr. Han." She said as she fiddled with her pda.

"Jessica." He said as he barely glanced at her, continued to lead Gypsy past her to the waiting limo. Jessica frowned and shuffled a little before bounding after them.

"How was your trip Sir?" Jessica said as she opened the car door for him.

"Better than I expected." He said as he slid into the car, gently tugging Gypsy in behind him. Han took a seat and directed Gypsy to kneel sideways in-between his legs. Gypsy blushed and did everything in her power not to touch him, even as he once again began playing with her hair.

Jessica took a seat a little ways away from them and looked at Gypsy curiously. She wanted to question her employer about her, but decided it would be safer to wait for him to make light of the situation.

"Jessica," Han said. "Did you prepare the rooms like I asked?"

"Yes Mr. Han. Everything has been prepared to your specifications.

"Good," he said as he watch the scenery pass.

"Um…Sir?" Gypsy said hesitantly drawing his attention. "Could I have some water?"

Han smiled lightly and motioned for Jessica to hand him a bottle of water from the minibar.

"No no," Han said when Gypsy reached for the bottle. "Open."

Gypsy blushed hotly before hesitantly allowing him to gently pour the water into her mouth. Han brushed a thumb across her full moistened lips, his mind supplying vivid imagery of how they would feel as she worshiped his body. Gypsy, unable to bring herself to look at him, turned her head and started curiously at Jessica. She noted that Jessica wore a nice skirt business suite, her blonde hair pulled into a neat bun, and her silver-blue eyes looking at her with the same level of curiosity.

Han watched the two study each other for a few moments before deciding to give introductions.

"Gypsy, this is Jessica my assistant. If I am not around, you are to follow whatever rules that I leave with her. She will also assist you in your day to day needs, when she is not helping me. When she is, the head maid will assist you. Understand?"

"Yes Sir. It is nice to meet you Ms. Jessica."

"Oh uh," Jessica stuttered. "You can just call me Jessi. Everyone at the house does."

Gypsy smiled hopefully at her, praying that maybe she had found a potential friend. 'I'm going to need all the friends I can get.'

For the next hour Han and Jessica calmly spoke of how well the house was running in his absence, and the call that had come in from a frequent client. Gypsy once again stared out the windows trying her hardest to ignore the hand that had slipped from her hair to her neck. She had always been touch sensitive, and the light feathery touches were slowly making her belly hot.

'I wonder how his fingers will feel somewhere el….WHOA WAIT A SEC! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!' She shook her head to get rid of her errant thoughts and refocused on the passing scenery. A few moments later, a large iron gate came onto view. The car stopped briefly to get clearance, before continuing onto an estate that appeared to be only slightly smaller than her father's. Flowers decorated the front lawn of the mansion, and a fountain stood in the center of the roundabout driveway. The car slowed to a complete stop and the door was opened by an old butler. Jessica stepped out first, followed by Han and Gypsy.

"Clarence," Han greeted.

"Welcome back Sir," Clarence said as he closed the car door.

Han pulled Gypsy in front of him, her back to his chest.

"Welcome to your new home Nymph." Gypsy felt ice race up her spine at his words. 'This is it, I'm completely at his mercy…'


End file.
